


Raffle tickets

by WrittenEnds



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenEnds/pseuds/WrittenEnds
Summary: Alison and Donnie have their neighbours Aynsley and Chad over for dinner, but what happens when Beth Childs shows up late at night? Based on the flashback in 5x03.





	Raffle tickets

**Author's Note:**

> I love Alison and Beth's dynamic, and writing for them is so enjoyable. I do not own anything.

 "I _told_ you not to call me anymore," Alison said, exasperated already by the fact that Beth had the audacity to call her again. Her words had been clear, they were over. Their drunken late night texts, sloppy kisses and secret dates were all over. Alison couldn't handle it anymore. 

"Look, you know ignoring this isn't gonna make it go away, okay? I warned you when we met—"

"You didn't warn me that you were going to sleep with me and destroy my family, Beth," Alison whispered harshly into her phone, trying to keep out of the hearing range of her guests. 

"Destroy your family? Ali, I think you're being a bit dramatic, and need I remind you that you were the one who instigated the sex in first place," Beth retorted with just as much vigour.

"Elizabeth that was a week ago! I was intoxicated, upset about being a clone, I let you take advantage of me, now for goodness' sake stop calling!"

"You know what this is, Ali? You're scared. You're scared that you might actually have feelings for me."

"I-I am not!" Alison exclaimed, just a bit too loudly for the others in the house not to notice. 

"You all right in there, honey?" Donnie called from the dining room, craning his neck around to see his wife loading the dishwasher clumsily. 

"Yes, I just caught my finger on something," Alison lied. Alison's life had been filled with lies for the past month as she dodged questions from her husband as to where she was going, whom she was meeting, and what she was doing. Which partially made up for why she did not want Beth to contact her anymore.

"Alison, I don't know what this thing we have is either, but I know that I'm not gonna let it go," Beth spoke again, sincere in every word.

"Beth I—" Alison was cut short when she spotted Aynsley coming through into the kitchen, stammering, she continued to speak, "Um, yeah. Great! All sold. Raffle tickets? Sold. Okay, bye!"

"You have been phone fussing all night!" Aynsley said when suddenly her eyes widened, "Have you got something going on the side?"

"What?!" Alison's face immediately grew warmer, for all the acting she was renowned for, she could not lie to save her life.

"You _so_ have something going on the side," Aynsley giggled. Alison wished more than ever in that moment that her neighbours would stop poking their noses into business that wasn't theirs. "Who is the guy?"

"There is no one 'on the side', Aynsley. I was selling raffle tickets," just as Alison began to improve her lie, her text tone went off notifying her that Beth had messaged. 

"Then who was that?"

"Probably just the same man confirming his raffle tickets order," Alison shrugged, shoving her phone into her back pocket and turning to finish the dishes. _Would Aynsley just leave her alone, for once?_

"All right, Ali, you go and sell raffle tickets," Aynsley was definitely not convinced, but Alison was relieved to have her off her back. 

She pulled out her phone to Beth's message, it read: _Come outside, I'm here._

_Holy freaking Christmas cake._ Alison's rage was overshadowed by the panic that was filling the pit of her stomach. Beth could not be seen by anyone. _Why had she come out here so late?_

Alison hastily texted back "wait for me" and then went back to her husband and guests. She couldn't tell just how long Beth would have to wait, just long enough so that she could get Donnie, Aynsley and Chad drunk enough not to notice her absence. She already had a decent starting point, each of them was three glasses down, it would only take a bit more to tip them over into complete drunkenness. 

It took her around half an hour, but finally they seemed to have lost all sense of rational thought, and were laughing at any slight joke that was made. Saying she was going to the bathroom, Alison slipped away quietly to the garden, where she presumed she'd find Beth waiting for her.

"Shit, Ali it's freezing out here, you couldn't have hurried up a bit?" Beth asked as soon as Alison exited the back door. 

"You have some nerve, Elizabeth, coming to my house when I said I didn't even want to speak to you," Alison scolded, marching towards her.

"You're right, can we go inside though? I think my nipples are about to freeze off."

Reluctantly, Alison let her inside, gesturing for her to take a seat on their basement sofa. But Beth stood still, her body turned to face Alison's.

"Beth," Alison couldn't find any words to say. She was overcome with love for the woman before her and yet she knew it was wrong, egotistical in fact; she was her genetic identical, they both had partners, and Alison had kids. In spite of this, Alison had fallen in love with the incredibly funny, incredibly inconvenient Beth Childs. 

"What are you thinking?" Beth whispered, searching Alison's eyes for any emotion.

"We need to be quiet, I have guests upstairs and they don't know you're here," Alison said, and the sternness in her voice made Beth nod her head. 

"Yeah sure, but—"

Before she could finish, Alison grabbed her and pulled their lips together, needing to feel Beth's mouth against her own once more. Her anger faded and was replaced with love and passion and disregard for anything that was going on upstairs. She needed Beth inside of her again.

Beth walked Alison back to the wall, pinning her there, continuing to kiss her desperately. The week that Alison had spent ignoring her calls and messages was possibly the worst week she'd ever had to live. Beth had never expected to fall for someone like Alison. Alison, with her quirky habits, pedantic nature, and extreme aptitude for suburban lifestyle. Beth was in love.

Eager, aching and longing, their breaths mingled and bodies tangled, as they had sex on Alison's couch like the week before, with the faint sound of drunken guests above their heads. 


End file.
